


Starboy

by haunted_dragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Daddy Issues, M/M, Minor NSFW, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, angsty keith, really angsty altogether, this is before season three but they're in their lions from season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_dragon/pseuds/haunted_dragon
Summary: Keith is captured by the Galra as a sacrifice for Shiro and the team must learn how to cope with the loss of one of their loved ones again, unsure if he's alive, safe, or still sane. Lotor grows even more powerful as the empire gets stronger with his strange and powerful generals at his side. Shiro reconnects with the black lion and Lance tests Red's bond with Keith to see if she'll show where he is. Pidge continues the search for her family and Allura learns to accept others and how to use her magic to be more powerful, and deadly, than the enemy are expecting.





	Starboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the shortest part (hopefully) and I'll try to update once a month. I'll put a warning in the notes for what is gonna happen/If its triggering. Comments and kudos are appreciated :D

"Surrender now and your friend shall survive," Lotor's voice echoed inside of the lion, making Keith flinch.

"Don't do this, Keith. Voltron can't lose another Paladin!" Lance's voice rushed through their helmets, sounding panicked and pained

"Lance is right," Allura's voice came, softer than Lance's but still worried, "If we lose you and it's a trick we'll be doomed."

Keith tried to shut them out but saw Shiro's eyes as he defended Keith from the others when they learned he was Galra, Shiro willing to fight Kolivan when Keith was going to do the trial and possibly get himself killed. He knew his choice and let out a breath before leaving his lion and contacting Lotor. "I accept your deal. Let Shiro go and I'll come without resisting," His voice echoed in the silence as if his voice had destroyed the universe in the same way the Galra had destroyed the hope of so many planets.

"Well, wasn't that easy," Lotor purred, making Keith flinch. "Axca. Send them the pod. As for you, black paladin, leave your armor and don't bring any weapons. We'll be there shortly." Keith nodded and pulled off his armor, trembling as he took his last few breaths, certain he would die. 

"I'm sorry, Shiro. I couldn't be strong. I couldn't be the leader you wanted me to be," He whispered, pulling off his helmet as he was grabbed by Lotor's ship and pulled inside. 

Lotor looked down at the boy in front of him and sighed. "I expected bigger. Or more of a fight," He sounded bored and tired. Keith kept his face hidden from them and shivered. "Why are you not fighting, black paladin?" Lotor asked him.

"I have nothing left to fight for," Keith whispered, shivering again and curling up more.

Lotor's eyebrows twitched and he nodded towards one of his generals who disappeared and came back with a blanket and handed it to Lotor. "You may believe I am terrible because of my father... But you must have also noticed I never killed any of you. I simply distracted you till my girls could get away or damaged you enough to make you leave the area," He watched him, hoping he would stop being so upset. Lotor wrapped the blanket around Keith, watching him tense as if bracing for a hit but kept it on.

"I never said you were like your father. I did notice that but no one believed me. They all think the Galra, no matter what, are evil," Keith's voice was pained and Lotor thought he had experienced the pain himself but that didn't seem likely. He was a paladin of Voltron. The black paladin. No one could hate him that wanted the universe to be cleaned of the Galra.

"You talk like you've felt the pain before," Lotor commented, hoping to find out why he was like this.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're going to kill me anyways," Keith snapped, looking up at Lotor.

"I actually am not going to kill you. But, once the empire or my fathers witch find out there may not be many happy ways for me to keep you alive," Lotor promised, a strange passion in his eyes. It frightened Keith but he was too confused and tired to ask why.

"Why will you not kill me? Isn't that what you whole plan was when you sent back Shiro?" He asked, sitting up more and pulling the blanket around himself self-consciously.

"I don't want to kill you anymore. I expected a fight that would leave both of us injured and angry. I didn't expect someone with my same problems to come in ready to die," Lotor looked sad, fearing Keith was going to wilt and try to kill himself. "What is your name? I feel rude calling you the black paladin." He squatted so he was eye level with Keith.

Keith's violet eyes looked sad but he wiped them and got a braver face. "Keith. My name is Keith," He murmured, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Well, Keith. I promise you will live as long as you're under my protection and that you will never be harmed," Lotor vowed, kissing his hand and walking away.


End file.
